His Eyes
by Kimarya
Summary: The past is over, and the future begins again. Kagome meets someone new and she likes him. When her carefully built obscurity is ripped away by a loudmouth detective, how will she cope?
1. Beginnings Start In the Eyes

It is Kimarya and I have another story for you. It's most likely a small drabble, but it might be something more.

**His Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

"Shoulder to hip! Cut him down and end it!" I looked over, wanting to murder my own sensei. Not really murder, but you get the idea. He was rather on edge today and none of us had been spared. I, in particular, was rather his focus today. My execution of the Scarf Cut was perfect and with grace befit a weapons master. But no, I must be doing something wrong.

Torkono-sensei shook his head resignedly and stated that we were through for today. I packed up my katana and headed out the door. The air was crisp and chilled. A usual day, really. Not something I could change. Sighing, I resettled my pack and turned right, heading across town towards the transit station. The shrine was only a ten minute ride and I wasn't really in any hurry.

_Smack!_ I crashed into someone, my sword spilling out of its case. Another hand entered my vision, picking up the box-like sheath used for transporting my katana in public view. I scooped my katana up and yet another hand entered my vision. It was rather medium sized, delicate, yet obviously male. It proffered a way up and I took hold, levering myself up to standing position. My clothes rustled with the wind and I dusted myself off. Red hair drifted over my line of sight and I finally looked up.

I blinked. Why wouldn't I? Really, he was, in any sense, absolutely gorgeous and most obviously male, yet all at the same time, exuding an air of friendliness and an underlining layer of strength. His eyes though, his eyes were most unusual. Quite obviously, they were emerald. A deep shining emerald of unimaginable depths that showed knowledge and, if I dared say it, sadness and loss? A closer glance showed that there was a bright ring of liquid gold around the pupils.

It was old wives' tale really, that the pupils of the eye were windows into the soul and for yokai, the window to their power. But, I doubted this, I doubted that this was just an old tale to warn the children from stealing or fear of being entranced by the yokai's eyes. His eyes told an entire story.

"My goodness, forgive me, I was staring." And I _had_ been staring. Really quite rude of me.

"As long as you aren't stalking me or trying to make me yours, feel free to stare." What? Stalking? Make him mine? Where did he get these ideas? I looked at him, confusion clearly evident in my eyes. "Oh, sorry. It's just that, it seems that every girl who comes across me seems to start stalking me. I have a," he shuddered. "a fan club. And they don't give me a moment's peace." Ah, he must be Shuiichi Minamino, heart throb of Saryashiki High and also one of the most intelligent humans there. I nodded my head.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. I've heard plenty from my friends." I began mimicking in an abnormally high voice and an unflattering tone. "Oh, did you see _him_? Minamino-san is so wonderful. I wish Minamino-san would be my boyfriend." I stopped and made another unflattering face. "I believe that from sitting through just even one of those rants, I could tell you your school schedule, what you eat everyday, what your grades are and most likely what shampoo and where you live. It's kind of disgusting. I mean, yes it's not that weird to know where someone lives, but their shampoo? Who needs to know what shampoo you use? In my opinion, you need to move, or introduce someone who'd be just as popular. Just to get the attention off of you."

"I'm afraid that won't work. I have a job here and as for the introducing part, well, I don't want to sound conceited, but absolutely nothing will satisfy them."

"Far to sad… to have so much unwanted attention upon yourself." I blinked again. "How unbelievably and incredibly rude of me! I know who you are, but you have no idea of who I am. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a transfer to Saryashiki High and student under the arts of the bow and katana." He seemed to look me over, taking in my appearance.

I took advantage of this and examined his aura. What I saw shocked me to the core. Oh heck, I knew there were still yokai around in this day and age, but this was just unusual. I mean, I've seen some pretty weird things in my time (and others) and one soul inside of another was just plain weird. It seemed as if the other soul was yokai and the dominant soul was human. But the two were so intertwined that they were one, yet two. I was getting headache from all of this.

"So, Higurashi-san, would you care to join me? I'm headed towards the mall and you seem to be going in the same direction." I blushed. Really, he was too kind. Of course I couldn't refuse.

"I would love to." It was nice to meet someone who wasn't after power. But then again, he didn't know, did he? I didn't think he did. My own aura was so weak that it resembled a normal human's. though of course, this was on purpose. It wouldn't do to attract every single yokai in the vicinity. I was finished with the past. I didn't want anymore yokai climbing over themselves to tear me apart. I had quite enough of that.

We walked over to the transit bus waiting for people to board. Shuiichi gestured with a hand swept out in a ladies first fashion. "Ladies first." I giggled. He was such a gentleman! I walked onto the bus and spied two seats next to each other. Sitting down, I gestured for him to sit as well. We sat together and talked. I was so engrossed in talking to him, I almost didn't pull the stop bar in time. I bade Shuiichi goodbye and walked off.

**One Month Later**

Shuiichi and I had been seeing each other quite frequently and we basically met up every day in front of the dojo I trained at and walked to the station, waited ten minutes, got on the bus, waited another ten minutes and then parted ways. Sometimes I would go with him to his apartment or to meet his mother or sometimes he would come up to the shrine. It was pleasant and we liked each other's company. It wasn't until the day before school that he actually asked me out. I asked him if it was because school was the next day and he said it was actually because he couldn't quite get the courage to ask me. I thought it was sweet and said yes.

So, on the first day of school, I get to arrive with the most wanted male on one arm and a brand new school year on the other. Life was great! I walked into the school grounds, my hand intertwined with Shuiichi's and we walked to the main office. I picked up my schedule and we walked to our classroom together, which was A-1. In other words, the smart kid class.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


	2. A Boy Who Knows Too Much

I'd just like to mention that this isn't really a sure fanfic or not. I just had an idea in my head and so I wrote. Please tell me what you think I should do with this. If you have ideas for any of my other stories, feel free to send them onto me! Credit is given where credit is due (meaning if you have an idea and I use it, I will mention you). Now, there is a reason as to why I refer to Kurama as Shuiichi. This is from Kagome's POV, and she doesn't know he is usually called Kurama.

-Kimarya

**Goddess on earth**: No, I don't think so… really, I don't actually like the way I ended the first chapter. Kagome was portrayed as really deep in the beginning, and then she seemed really shallow in the last paragraph or two… So I think I will be re-writing the ending there… And I don't really know what the Rekai Tantei's reaction would be… a reaction to the relationship? Or the reaction to Kagome herself (meaning when her powers come out)?

**Avril inuyoukai **and** Dark Ice Kitsune**: Thanks for reviewing! You three were my only reviewers…

**His Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

"That was an exhausting day. I don't think I've ever received quite so many glares in one day before!" Shuiichi chuckled. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Just ignore them. They're just jealous. And I don't think I've ever received that many glares from the males before either!" I looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?" Was my ever so intelligent answer.

"If you hadn't noticed, my little Vixen, you are quite beautiful. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed this already. Maybe in time all of these haters will turn into worshippers. But that might be more of a problem." My face turned stricken. Worshippers? Oh no. Can't have that. I'd go nutters. Blinking, I turned to face him full on and poked my forefinger in his chest.

"If you think that I'm going to have worshippers or stand to have people look at me with… mmmph!" Before I had gotten _anywhere_ in my tirade, Shuiichi pulled me in and covered my lips with his own. It was the most absolutely _wonderful_ feeling. He seemed to move, not really physically move, but his aura seemed to start _walking_. Completely absurd, I know… but still… Oh how do I explain this without actually experiencing it? I can try, however. His double aura, red and silver, both seemed to begin _moving_ in onto mine. Like the physical contact was waking some other part of him.

As somewhat scary as that might have been, once upon a time, it was of no consequence to me, really. You could say it was kind of like a drug… like IcyHot, really good and useful, not like a narcotic.

It, as I'll say it again, _walked_ into my aura and intertwined about it, like a cat, or a fox. I say fox because the red seemed to remind me of a forest fox and the silver reminded me of one of those legendary foxes that Kaede spoke of when she began telling me of yokai.

There was just something, roguish or mischievous about him. Like if I held something shiny up in front of him, it would be gone before I knew it. Remember when I said that the eyes were a window into a soul? Remember when I said that they supposedly told of a yokai's power? They do far more than that. If the yokai is powerful enough, those eyes can hold and captivate someone for eternity, or so it would seem.

I got a really good look at him though, from that kiss. It really told me a lot. For instance, the silver aura was several hundred years older than the red one. Why, the red one was only 16 or 17 years old!

Shuiichi pulled back, his eyes slightly confused. And I blinked. Was he looking at _my_ aura? It was possible. I wonder what he would see. It's not something you can see for yourself… His confused glance seemed to go away as some shouting became closer. A boy in a green school uniform came around a corner and headed straight for Shuiichi. I assume he knew him, though that uniform wasn't exactly from a school that regularly met up with Saryashiki High… meaning that it wasn't a very good school… a rather average school, maybe below average…

"Hey, Kurama! The toddler's got something for us!" The boy seemed to freeze when he saw me come out from behind Shuiichi. Kurama? Now why would this boy be calling him Kurama? I hadn't heard that name in about five years. Or at least, something like it. It wasn't very common. And a toddler? What would a toddler be doing what seemed like organizing for teenagers?

I felt Shuiichi stiffen slightly and I wiped my expression of my face. Completely innocently, I asked Shuiichi a question. "Shuiichi dear, who is this boy? And why does he call you Kurama?" The boy in green was still staring at me.

"That's her! She's part of the whole thing with the toddler! We were supposed to go find her after you had been briefed. You're the Miko Kagome, aren't you?" That boy was saying things he shouldn't know. How would he know that I am a miko? And I had a slight sinking feeling that there was a "Lady" attached to the title, "Miko Kagome." He couldn't possibly know that. I haven't even met any of the demons I had known in the past here in the future. There is absolutely no one I can think of that could have told him.

I tensed slightly, standing a foot away from Shuiichi, not letting him see that I was preparing to move. Shuiichi looked at me, then at the boy. "Yusuke, you must be mistaken. She isn't a miko. She happens to be my girlfriend though, how many times has Keiko hit you today?"

"No! She really is the Miko Kagome. I have a picture right here. She's a time traveler! This painting is from 500 years ago! It looks exactly like her, and Koenma said she is in this time period right now!" Shuiichi looked at the painting and then at me.

"It is an uncanny likeness. But what are the odds that it is her? You could be drawing a completely innocent human into all of this. With you barging in here so suddenly though, we will have to erase her memory of this. She's heard too much." That's it! I don't care if I get caught. No one will erase my memories. Not after what happened in the past.

_I felt an evil approach._ _I tried to move, but I couldn't. The demon landed in front of me. It was another of His incarnations. He grinned at me and said that I shouldn't worry, because I won't remember what was going to happen next. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Kaede's hut. I was tied down and there was a binding sutra on my chest. I didn't remember a thing of what happened. It wasn't until I saw my friends that I understood a little of what happened. They were in horrible condition. Expert cuts and burns patterned everyone but Shippo, who was apparently in the village during the attack. To my horror, I realized that it was _**me**_ that had done this._

My hands reached behind my back, like I was shifting positions, resettling my weight. I was actually making signs behind my back. I muttered the release word, and a bright light lit up the area. It didn't even come from me. Well, it came from me, but it didn't come from my body, making them all believe that I caused it. It simply knocked them out. I ran around the area, making scuff marks like a small fight took place and promptly took off, leaving behind my books.

It might have been a bit extravagant. But there was now way that I would allow myself to become subjected to a memory wipe again. Never again.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please Read and Review, Thank You!**_

_**-Kimarya**_


End file.
